Skyhooks
Plot The episode begins with Fionna and Cake wading through the water towards Aaa having just recently left the ship from "Islands." Everything appears pink. Fionna and Cake discuss being exhausted from their last adventure and wish to rest for a while. Fionna then realizes that something feels off based on her interaction with a candy fish. Cake thinks nothing of it and they continue on towards the Tree Fort. On their way, BMO emerges from Fionna's backpack and he/she and Cake tease Fionna for being so worried. Suddenly, Cake stops and is now concerned due to the Tree Fort being turned to candy. Fionna, Cake and BMO enter the candy Tree Fort. There is an unsettling feeling inside as Fionna calls for Flora and finds a puddle of liquid dripping down from the ceiling. They make it upstairs to discover a spilled bottle of "Big Baby Root Beer," which Fionna inspects. Then a candy version of Flora walks in, calling herself Glory the Human . Nectr and Gummy Worm Sheldon follow. Everyone seems uncharacteristically happy. Cake and BMO enjoy these new versions of their friends and seem content with the change. Fionna is still uneasy about the situation and the candy versions of everyone reference a tower. Suddenly, a bell is rung and everyone runs outside to see the candy version of Lemongrab, Lemonpink, who spews pink lemonade into glasses in glee. Fionna once again displays negativity and the tower is referenced once more. Fionna grabs Cake and BMO and heads towards the Candy Kingdom to find Prince Gumball. Cake attempts to calm Fionna's stress and then they come upon Sweet P, whom is still "meat."Sweet P is crying and explains that everyone has turned to candy and Prince Gumball at the top of a giant candy tower. Candy versions of Tail Tufts and Ms. Pig emerge from the bushes and attempt to coat Sweet P in caramel (which is unsettling to Cake) but she runs off with Tree Trunks and Ms.Pig following after her. Fionna, Cake and BMO climb up the tower in search of Prince Gumball where they come across a monster s'more, which turns out to be Marshmall Lee The Campfire King , the candy version of Marshall Lee. He leads them up the tower to Prince Gumball who is shown to be the tower itself. He has become a pure candy elemental and explains that he fixed" everyone by turning them to candy. Fionna expresses his distaste in Gumball's actions, which causes him to begin to turn Fionna, Cake and BMO into candy. Fionna and Cake try to escape but grabbed by Marshmall Lee causing Fionna to accidently punch him in the face, allowing them escape his grasp. A rope of hangars (referred to as Skyhooks by the Ice Queen as she dispels them from above) fall from the sky down to Fionna and Cake who grab on before being completely turned into candy. As they are pulled into the sky Fionna exclaims, "Wait we forgot BMOooo!" BMO is happy to be turned into candy. As Marshmal pulls his face back into shape, Gumball states, "Oh well they'll be back... They have no where else to go" Swett P looks up at the tower in dismay. Fionna and Cake are quickly pulled up through the sky by Ice Queen's skyhooks. They land in the Cloud Kingdom and their candy curse has dissipated. Fionna thanks Ice Queen and ushered by Jake to look out at Aaa, which is overtaken with elemental power. Ice King exclaims, "Skyhooks!" Category:Episodes